


[F4M] Would you be my forever cuddle buddy?

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, GFE feels, Kissing, Passionate Fucking, Singing, blowjob, playful, romantic surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: You're a girl with such vivid imagination the listener can't tell what's "real" and what's fantasy. It's a short exploration into romantic surrealism, that plays out through a sweet cuddle session, playful banter, passionate fucking and singing.
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] Would you be my forever cuddle buddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.  
> Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

**Title: [F4M] Would you be my forever cuddle buddy? [romantic surrealism] [GFE feels] [playful] [kissing] [singing] [fingering] [blowjob] [passionate fucking] [cum in me]**

Dear performer:  
* This script includes singing. I'm 100% sure you have an amazing singing voice.  
* Do take your time on this one, to get into the mood.  
* There's lots of optional SFX which helps immerse listener into the surreal world. But the script works just fine without it. If you do include them, they should be soft and not affect dialogue.

**SCRIPT**  
**\------**

***OPTIONAL: Can have soft background music, like a radio across the room.**

[YOUR TONE IS DREAMY, SNUGGLY - VERY INTIMATE]

  
[SOFTLY] Hey... are you asleep...?

Mmm... feels so cozy... and snuggly...

I wish we could stay like this forever...

[SOFT BREATHING]

  
... what are you thinking?

[DREAMILY] Mmmm...

I’m thinking that... what if we’re like... the last two people left of humanity?

[GIGGLE] I’m just saying, like...

Okay, pretend that earth is destroyed. 

I don’t know, just.

And... this is our spaceship. We’re the last survivors. Travelling to... to...

Alpha Centauri? Where’s that? 

Do they have beaches there? What’s the weather like?

[GIGGLE] What. You suggested it. I thought you’d at least know if I need to pack my bikini.

Well, I was gonna say... to... uhm... Pandora. 

Whaddayamean it’s not a real place. Oh, and Alpha Centaur whatever is?

Okay, okay, fine. We’ll go to your place.

  
***OPTIONAL SFX: Background music replaced with low engine rumble, like interior of spaceship**

Okay, so, we’re like... the last two humans left... all alone, in our spaceship.

Can you imagine? This room is our spaceship and outside is just... vast emptiness.

How does that make you feel?

  
[SHUDDER]... it’s scary. Mmm... hold me closer. Don’t EVER leave me. I don’t wanna be the last human left.

***OPTIONAL SFX ends, back to light music.**

  
[POUTY] Whattt? My mind thinks up all these... weird stuff sometimes. I can’t help it.

... YOU think of something.

...uh-huh... this bed is our raft? [GIGGLE] 

And... we’re on a river? Oooh I like!

***OPTIONAL SFX: Background music changes to river water roar & jungle wildlife sounds.**

  
And there’s crocodiles and piranhas and monsters surrounding us!

A river of monsters! Ohh... what are we gonna do?

Oh no, look! Waterfall up ahead. We’re going downnnnn!

Help!

***OPTIONAL SFX ends, back to light music.**

  
[LAUGHING]...

Mmmm... [KISS]

Your idea’s better... [KISS]

... although we both die... [GIGGLE] 

It’s not so scary. [KISS]

  
[BREATHE IN]

Mmmm...

You smell nice... [KISS]

Lemme breathe you in...

[MUFFLED VOICE] Mmmm... you shmell sho guuud...

I wanna... eats you... 

[LIGHT BITING]... Arhhh!

[GIGGLE] Oops... sorry, sorry... did I bite too hard?

Where? I can’t see... lemme get my phone.

[GIGGLE] Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I can see my teeth marks.

  
[PLAYFUL] Whatttt? It’s not my fault. I’m the dinosaur! You’re the... the... theme park tourist! [GIGGLE] 

  
***OPTIONAL SFX: Background music changes to (faintly) people screaming in terror.**

Beeg Dinosaur hungry! Arrhhh... eat tiny hooman! Chomp chomp!

[GIGGLE] Okay, okay...

***OPTIONAL SFX ends, back to light music.**

  
Mmmm... [KISS]  
  
Lemme kiss you there [KISS]... mmmm... Better?

[KISS]... how’s that?

[GIGGLE] You’re such a big baby.

It’s okay... [KISS] you’re my baby...

[DREAMY SIGH]... mmmm...

Let’s pretend...

[GIGGLE] No, no more jurassic park.

Let’s pretend that...

Oh, your turn?

Okay... but you better not be a zombie or some... biting thing. [GIGGLE]

Okay, what?

I’m... your slave girl? And you’re my master?

[GIGGLE] That’s so typical! Okay, fine fine, I’m not making fun of your idea.

  
***OPTIONAL SFX: Background music changes to exotic middle-eastern themed music (take care to avoid religious type music)**

[PLAYFUL] So... “master”... I suppose you want me to suck your cock? [GIGGLE] 

No?... really?... Hmmm... I’m actually a little disappointed... unless... you got something else naughty in mind.

What is it?

You want me to sing for you? Nooooooo...

I don’t wanna... my voice is horrible now...

Nooo... don’t make me, don’t... 

[GIGGLE] Stop tickling, okay, okay!

You’re mean. You’re a mean master.

***OPTIONAL SFX ends, no background sound.**

  
[CLEAR THROAT]

[SINGING] You ain’t nothin’ but a hound dog, crying all the... [LAUGH] Okay, okay.

Just warming up. 

**[SING A SONG - any love song, fast or flow. If you have no idea, you can sing “Close to you - carpenters”, but do choose a song special to you. You can play an instrument, too, if you like]**

Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue.

That is why all the girls in town  
Follow you all around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you.

  
***OPTIONAL: Reintroduce background music - more upbeat for passionate sex.**

[SUDDEN PASSIONATE KISSING]

[WET KISSING] Mmmm...

That song gave me all the feels.

[WET KISSING] Mmmm...

I don’t wanna pretend anymore.

I want you.

  
[KISSING & SOFT WHIMPERING] Mmmm...

  
I want you to fuck me.

No, take off everything. I wanna feel your skin on mine.

***OPTIONAL SFX: Frantic clothes rustling**

  
[FRANTIC WHISPERING, GETTING HORNY]

Ohh... baby... kiss my neck...

Oooo... rub my nipples...

Oh, suck them... yess...

[KISSING AND WHIMPERING FOR A WHILE]

  
*GASP* Ohh!

Baby... You make me so wet...

Oh, finger me... Oh god...

[KISSING AND MOANING FOR A WHILE]

  
Come closer baby, I wanna suck you.

Ohhh... finger me while I suck you...

[SUCKING AND MOANING]

  
[TALKING WITH COCK IN MOUTH]

Baby, you taste so good.

Oh baby you’re so hard...

[SUCKING AND MOANING]

  
You wanna fuck me? Yeah?

You want me on my tummy?... okay...

Oh... baby... fuck... oh I’m so tight...

  
***OPTIONAL SLOW WET SOUNDS**

Slowly... oh... please... fuck me slowly...

Kiss my back... oh my god... yes...

  
[WHIMPERING & MOANING] 

Oh, fuckkkk baby...

Oh fuckkk...

You're fucking me to tears... it's so good...

Oh you feel so good...

Oh, keep fucking me...

[MORE MOANING & WHIMPERING] 

  
Oh, baby, let me ride you.

Yeah, let me climb on you... and...

Ohhhh... Ohhhh you’re so deep.

  
***OPTIONAL WET SOUNDS - GETTING FASTER**

Your cock is amazing.

I love you baby.

Fuck... I love fucking you like this...

Holding your hands down and... ooo... riding the shit outta you... fuckkk...

  
[KEEP MOANING] 

[MOANING BUILD UP TEMPO] 

Kiss me baby... cum with me.

Ohhh... cum together, please...

Yes, cum in me, baby.

I want you to.

Cum in me.

  
[IMPROV ORGASM]

*OPTIONAL background music ends, ALL quiet.

  
[QUIET - JUST BREATHING - MAYBE 5 secs]

  
Baby?...

Baby, where are you?

Oh, no. Please come back...

[SAD SIGH]

Baby... I wish you were really here.

... if you could somehow hear me.

Please be here with me.

I’ll sing for you. 

I promise.

**[SING A SONG - FOR AFTERCARE. Choose a love song you really like, or you can sing “dream a little dream of me” (there's a French version of this song, too)]**

Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me...

Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me.

  
***OPTIONAL: Can reintroduce light background music here.**

[RELIEVED SIGH] Oh, baby, there you are!

You were listening all this while?

[POUTY] Don’t ever leave me again.

Mmm... hold me close.

Mmm...

... you’re my forever cuddle buddy, you know.

Forever.

/scriptend


End file.
